


not for you

by waveandwhisper



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveandwhisper/pseuds/waveandwhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#one time for the broken hearts, boys who cry when they're apart<br/>#one time for the fucking high, come to bed now, don't be shy~</p><p>sanghyuk knows he won't find anyone like hongbin in the next thousand years. he's gotta show him that nobody can make hongbin feel as good as he can; no one can make him scream like he can. but hongbin's still out there with another face to the world, hiding his heart. something's gotta change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not for you

**Author's Note:**

> 1.3k words  
> [hyukbin] nc-17  
> warnings: so many emotions, slight bloodplay/biting, lapslock

 

 

 

" **how**  many more?” sanghyuk must have been feigning sleep, because hongbin had just spent about five minutes admiring his still face in slumber, resting on his pillow. the eyelashes he had been attempting to count one by one were now flickering slowly, framing glazed eyes that certainly were not open a second ago. “it’s okay.” sanghyuk shifted to lay on his side, propping his head up with his hand. “there are others. how many?”

 

those sad eyes staring into hongbin’s own made him want to lie, made him to want to say that there were none other than the man in front of him. but pretty sanghyuk was smarter than that. hongbin needed someone to go to work functions with. he had to be with someone who would get the general manager’s terrible jokes or who could pick a good song for the office rounds of drunk karaoke on friday nights. he had to be with someone his mother would brag about to her friends when they met for coffee, someone whose hand she wouldn’t be afraid to touch. hongbin needed someone that wouldn’t stand out, someone he could walk around with anytime he wanted, with short notice.

 

hongbin had a person for all of those times, and sanghyuk was not the one.

 

  
  
  
  
  
sanghyuk had only seen him once in a picture on hongbin’s phone. he was tall with piercing eyes, then drawn into crescents of amusement (his lips refused to smile all the way though). his hair was unusually blond, but sanghyuk presumed that it was a fashionable thing. that man’s hair probably didn’t grow out of his head that way, not the way his own nearly white hair did. still, he was handsome, and sanghyuk could feel their essences intertwined through the phone’s screen.

 

it fucking sucked, as they say.

 

“hyuk…” hongbin sighed. “let’s just eat something and talk about this.”

 

“i can’t. you’ll be weak. how many?”

 

hongbin sat straight up, bringing his knees to his chest and effectively dragging the bedsheets closer. “one. but it’s nothing. you know the situation.”

 

“there’s something he’s given you that i can’t. more than him being with you all the time. i can feel it.” sanghyuk let his head fall to the pillow beneath. “you’re thinking of him now.”

 

hongbin snapped his head toward sanghyuk, eyes wide. “because you keep talking about him! if you’d shut up, maybe i wouldn’t!”

 

they were both quiet: hongbin trying to calm himself but colored with a bit of shame, sanghyuk steely as he often looked. he sat up beside hongbin.

 

“creatures like me, we’re natural outcasts. we lurk and destroy. they– they tell stories about us at campfires and make these ugly drawings of us and wear those silly pieces of metal that they think will save them. you didn’t have one of those things a few months ago.” sanghyuk pressed a finger to the silver center of the choker hongbin wore, warm with the heat gathered at his neck. “he must be worried about you.” sanghyuk’s slender fingers slid to the clasp of the amulet and unhooked it, not missing the way hongbin trembled at the feeling. his gaze never left hongbin’s eyes. “what he doesn’t know,” he whispered as he held the choker to his own throat, “is that he can’t kill me this way.” he reached behind his head to close the clasp, moaning softly. “i will admit…there’s a lot of magic in this thing.” he hummed. “it tickles.”

 

hongbin laughed a little. “you’re ridiculous.”

 

“and you’re confused.” sanghyuk smirked. “but i’m gonna remind you. fuck, i’m gonna remind you.”

 

what he was supposed to remember, hongbin wasn’t sure of, but he would surely try.

 

sanghyuk ripped the covers away from hongbin’s body, still unclothed from the previous night.  hongbin looked away as he felt his legs being spread, only offering a slight nod when sanghyuk asked if he was alright. his ears burned with the sound of sanghyuk’s high laughter before his mouth parted to gasp a series of stuttered  _sorry_ ’s. sanghyuk’s mouth was around his cock, warm and wet, and hongbin had to squeeze his hands into fists to stop himself from thrusting upwards again. he knew sanghyuk wouldn’t hold his hips down; he liked to see hongbin be good for him.

 

hongbin’s heart was rattling like a freight train down the tracks. he hadn’t realized how worked up he had been, but sanghyuk was swirling his tongue and gripping the base of his cock and death felt like a viable option all of a sudden. looking away only heightened the sensation, so hongbin elected to stare at the top of sanghyuk’s head as it bobbed up and down. he was so close, biting back the noises bubbling up in this throat. sanghyuk released him right then, looking at hongbin expectantly. hongbin whined, desperate to get off. he needed someone to touch him, make him come, something.

 

sanghyuk straddled one of hongbin’s legs, reaching up to touch the side of his neck. “how do people think you got this scar?” his other hand was busy stroking hongbin slowly, maddeningly slow. “you must be  _so_  good.” hongbin let a low moan slip, no longer in control at all. “i bet they wouldn’t guess you’d get so close to someone like me without getting hurt.” his thumb pressed into the ovate reddish mark and hongbin keened. sanghyuk grinded his hips into hongbin’s thigh. “did you tell him it’s not a birthmark? did you tell him how you begged for me, how i had you coming so hard you were crying? does he know you tasted your own blood in my mouth?” sanghyuk’s voice was hollow and shaky, but he was relentless. hongbin started to drive up into sanghyuk’s hand and he didn’t stop him.

 

“hyuk…sanghyuk, i –”

 

“you wanted me to turn you. you wanted  _me_ ,” sanghyuk choked out. the rhythm of his hips against hongbin’s thigh was out of time with his hand on hongbin’s cock. a fresh whimper finally bloomed from sanghyuk’s mouth, hugging the walls. his pink lips pouted around the word  _remember?_ he twisted his hand around the head of hongbin’s cock. hongbin shouted  _yes yes yes_.

 

“that's right.” sanghyuk leapt in between hongbin’s legs faster than he could see, lifting one thigh up to his mouth and letting his fangs sink into the fleshy upper part, drinking a bit while he stroked hongbin through his high. hongbin bucked and yelled, pain mixing with pleasure and fucking up his nerves. his face was hot, knowing that stripes of his release were settling on his stomach. he heard sanghyuk too, that assured voice breaking at the seams, exposing how unsure he was. sanghyuk kissed him with that familiar metallic flavor on his tongue. hongbin found that he was minding the taste less and less.

 

 

  
  
  
  
later, they ate and talked. well, hongbin ate. sanghyuk was already full. hongbin could feel his strength going, but his mouth kept moving, trying to explain. there were a lot of words to it, but sanghyuk got the point. he had to keep up an image, be normal. sanghyuk just…wasn’t. he returned the choker to hongbin, ignoring the wide eyes that were clearly directed at the inflamed ring that appeared to be seared into his neck.  _just a rash,_ sanghyuk promised. like eating garlic pizza and getting an itch. hongbin’s jaw clenched, but they didn’t discuss it further. not even when sanghyuk kept touching the mark and wincing. no, not even then.

 

  
  
  
the next time hongbin came to see him, his throat was bare from all but sanghyuk’s bite. no more.

he'd said the amulet was making him itch, too. but there was only one thing stopping him from wearing it now, sanghyuk knew.

just one.

there had to be.

maybe. 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________

 

_also on[livejournal](http://waveandwhisper.livejournal.com/2319.html)._

_  
hit me up on[ask.fm](http://ask.fm/waveandwhisper) or [tumblr](http://waveandwhisper.tumblr.com/) 4 requests_


End file.
